With the experience gained over the past year in the generation of human monoclonal antibodies, we will continue our efforts in the following areas: (1) attempts to establish new human myeloma cell lines. New human partners are needed for humanhuman hybridomas. We will continue to culture myeloma specimen in a variety of conditions; (2) expansion of the number of human monoclonal antibodies to human cancer antigens. We will continue to develop new human monoclonal antibodies to both cell surface and intracellular antigens and begin to explore in vitro sensitization of immune lymphocytes; and (3) continuation of biochemical characterization of antigens detected by human monoclonal antibodies. Using Western blotting and immunoprecipitation of cells labeled with [unreadable]125[unreadable]I, [unreadable]35[unreadable]Smethionine, or [unreadable]3[unreadable]H-glucosamine, we will study the biochemical characteristics of antigens. To date, these approaches have been most successful with antibodies recognizing cytoskeletal components of cells. (4) explore methods for large scale production and purification of a small number of human monoclonal antibodies with restricted reactivities in preparation for preclinical studies and clinical investigations in patients with cancer. (HI)